


Birthday surprise

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally organised a surprise party for Greg. When Greg arrived everybody was surprised for a reason or other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For Rupert Graves' birthday.  
> I wrote this a bit back, but Rupert have a birthday every year, so I just waited to post it XD
> 
> I know Rupert's birthday will be tomorrow but today I have to go to a place where I don't have a net connection and I don't know when will be one. So I post it a day earlier. 
> 
> Unbeat'd  
> Every feedback are welcomed!

 

DI Gregory Lestrade got a half day shift today as always that day, because today is his birthday.

Sally asked him about his plans a week before as she always did. He had a plan. He had the same plan since she asked him that question, well honesty he did the same when he was just a PC and he have a time for it. He would visit the Royal Observatory with his bike, go home to watch his favourite movies or a few episodes of Doctor Who and go to bed. It was his own version of celebration.

 

This year Sally decided she’ll change it, she organize a surprise party for him at his flat. He invited John, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson and Molly, also a few yarders including Dimmock, Anderson, Hopkins and Gregson. They met at his flat around 6pm to be sure they arrived before him. Mrs. Hudson made a cake, Gregson and Hopkins brought enough alcohol for two dozen uni students, Molly and Sally decorate  the flat a little.

“Alright everybody! Everything is ready; we just have to wait for Greg. I don’t know when he will be arrive but if we want to surprise him we have to staying quiet.” said Sally, after two hours drinking and undertone talking there was a faint sound as the lift stopped at their floor. “Alright everybody quiet I think it’s him.”

 

The door opened and two men stumbled into the flat. The air of the room froze behind the kissing couple as the DI pressed to the wall by his partner. His hand was everywhere on his partner’s back and he wrapped one leg over his thighs. They deepened into the kiss as the auburn haired man bucked up his hips. Gregson who was not as sober as he thought, whistled the sight of the passionate encounters. Hopkins just shouted “Surprise” but not quite sure who surprised more with that.

Greg startled as he look up at the room behind the taller man as the said man buried his face into Greg’s shoulder to hide. “Um…Yeah…Well…um.” he stroked the other man’s nape in a shooting way and lowered his leg and stood upright along the wall and cleared his throat. “It’s really a big surprise… I…”

“Mycroft?!” He was cut off by Sherlock, who staring at the other man’s back.

Greg glanced to the other man as he took a deep breath and turned to face his little brother and the guests. “Yes Sherlock?”

“What…?” Sherlock’s expression was precious. His mouth hung open, his eyes blown wide. He closed his mouth just to open again a few times like a goldfish.

“Well… Happy Birthday Greg!” John was the first who recovered from the shock. “We thought well Sally thought you maybe want some company this year to celebrate… but… uhm… its seems you… and… Mycroft…” he trailed off as gestured toward the two of them with both of his hands.

“Yeah… right… uhm... Give us a sec.” Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hand and led him to his bathroom. “Myc? You alright? You look very pale.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I have an extraordinary birthday dinner with the man I love and have a chance to celebrate with all of my friends and you altogether. And sometimes you have to grab a chance because it’s what you needed even if you didn’t see it that moment.”

“Yes, but our secret…”

“I want to hide our relationship because of Sherlock and I know you have a same reason, but I think it was the only reason, right?”

“Yes, and considering that he is already saw this little scenario we have, and it was embarrassing just to say it out, I think we should go and answer a lots of questions I sure they want to ask you and me.”

“Alright. I love you. And thank you.”

“I love you too. Thank me what exactly?”

“Thank you in general to you who you are and let me be who I am around you.”

“I think I have to thank you in the same matter. It’s mean a lot to me.”

“It means a lot to me either. Now off we go. Are you ready?”

“I think I am.” Mycroft placed a small kiss on Greg’s lips; they took a deep breath and went back to the party.

When they leave the bathroom the guests didn’t know what to say… they just stared at the politician, who without his usually three piece suit doesn’t look intimidated, a few guest even hadn’t recognised him until Sherlock addressed him. Mycroft wore a black denim and a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a deep grey waistcoat, instead of a pocket watch his wore a Breitling wristwatch; it was a special occasion after all and Greg loved when his partner wear casual clothes, and not just because Mycroft in jeans means the endless legs and the perfectly shaped ass, no. Not at all. Mycroft took out Greg to a birthday dinner after they visited the Observatory to their favourite comfy restaurant. Then they had a long stroll in the park nearby Greg’s flat.

 

“Alright thank you all to come to surprised me. It was really successful.” said Greg while he and Mycroft standing in the entrance of the living room hand in hand. “I think we all surprised a bit.”

“We can leave if you want” offered Sally

“Yeah we didn’t want to ruin your plan for the evening actually quite the opposite.”

“We would like to stay all of you.” answered Greg

“I don’t want to expropriate Gregory. You were kind to organized to him a party I’ll leave, you all have fun.”

“No, don’t go. You and you all are part of my life and now when the cats out of the bag I think we could celebrate _me_ together because this was the original plan, wasn’t it? And if anyone has a problem with my life choices can go now.”

“Not you Sherlock.” added quickly John when Sherlock moved. “We are staying. We respect your life choices Susan.” he winked to Greg. “I’ll bring you two a drink, a beer and a scotch, right?”

“Yeah, ta John.”

“Thank you Doctor Watson.”

“Right.” said John as he grabbed Sherlock’s sleeve and pulled him into the kitchen.

“So…I’m sorry for the interruption. I just want you don’t spend your birthday alone again. I know you a while now and you always do the same thing. After a half-day-work you go that bloody establishment for stargazing and watch telly in the evening.”

“First of all, Sally thanks for the party. And that is not a bloody establishment and few years now I didn’t go alone, I have a company. I love spending my birthdays that way.”

“A few years, he?”

“Yeah, Toby a few.”

“When you two started this thing?”

“Almost five years. We started dating after Myc kidnapped me the third time and I told him if he simply ask me out a dinner I happily say yes. So he asked and I said yes.”

“What? Five years?” asked Sherlock as he and John come back with the drinks

“Yes Sherlock five.”

“But I know you five years and what a two, three months or so.”

“Yes dear brother that is right. And we couldn’t be grateful enough to you and your obsession to crimes to bring us together.” said Mycroft with such a smug expression on his face.

Sherlock face winced a little “How could I miss that? Will you plan to tell me this?”

“Actually we are planning to tell everybody that certain issue, regarding to we going to move together. The housewarming party seems to be a perfect occasion to do it.”

“Moving together?”

“Yeah, we looking for a suitable house quite a while now and I think we found the one.”

“That’s great Greg.”

“Thanks John. All right everybody, Thank you for coming again. Please enjoy the evening!”

 

 

Later when everybody went home Mycroft and Greg lay in the bed cuddling.

“I think it went really well with my brother.”

“Yeah it does. I just hope he won’t delete it.”

“I think John will care of it. Happy birthday Gregory”

“Thank you Myc. Good night.”

“Good night.”


End file.
